Sin palabras
by kavalla
Summary: Ajustándose las gafas una vez más, Rei concluyó que jamás había visto cosa semejante. MakoHaru.


Jamás había visto cosa semejante. Rei se ajustó las gafas una vez más, incrédulo ante la escena tan peculiar que captaban sus ojos.

Gou, con gesto satisfecho, cronometraba el tiempo de Nagisa y apuntaba los resultados en una libreta. _Hasta ahí todo normal._

La profesora encargada, "Ama-chan-sensei", tal y como la llamaba cariñosamente Nagisa, se deleitaba leyendo poesías románticas. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a sus alumnos y refrescaba el día con su sonrisa dulce y tranquila. _Hasta ahí todo normal._

A pocos metros de Gou, sentados en el margen de la piscina, Makoto y Haruka observaban atentos a Nagisa y compartían recuerdos de la infancia. _Hasta ahí todo normal_. Excepto que no era _tan_ normal como a simple vista podía parecer. Makoto, capitán del equipo, respondía continuamente a palabras que su amigo jamás pronunció. A simple vista, tenía todo el aspecto de ser una conversación unilateral.

Rei descartó de inmediato la posibilidad de que Makoto estuviera loco y hablase solo. Ni siquiera intentó barajar la idea de que Haruka fuese un ventrílocuo extraordinario.

—No te preocupes, Haru-chan, dentro de nada será tu turno —Makoto le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa amable.

Haruka no decía nada.

—Tienes toda la razón —Makoto se rió. «¿Pero quién ha contado un chiste?», se preguntaba Rei mientras se volvía a colocar bien las gafas.

Haruka no decía nada.

Permanecieron en silencio. Alguna que otra vez Makoto sonreía sin motivo aparente mientras Haruka seguía impasible.

—¡Rei-chan, dime cómo he estado!

Tan inmerso estaba Rei en el recital mudo de sus _senpais_ que ni notó la presencia vivaracha de Nagisa revoloteando a su lado.

—¿Rei-chan? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nagisa con una curiosidad sincera. Miró hacia delante, en busca de lo que podía haber captado la atención de Rei, pero solo veía a Haruka y a Makoto sentados.

—¡Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención! —exclamó apartando la vista de sus compañeros de equipo, pero tampoco la posó en Nagisa— Estaba… estaba mirando a Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai. ¿No notas… nada _extraño_ en ellos?

Nagisa entrecerró los ojos para captar al vuelo cualquier perturbación en el ambiente. En aquel momento, Haruka musitó algo que no alcanzaron a oír. Seguramente se lo habría dicho a Makoto, que lo observó con una mirada sorprendida seguida de una risa floja.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Nagisa apoyó su mentón sobre la mano y, cuando por fin se le vinieron todas las ideas a la mente, chasqueó los dedos— ¡Están sentados! ¡Sin hacer nada!

—No, no me refería a eso… —Rei intentó explicarse, pero Nagisa ya estaba a voces.

—¡Mako-chan, apura! ¡Te toca a ti! —utilizó sus manos como megáfono. Al otro lado, Makoto se señaló a sí mismo, sorprendido por lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y se preparó para su práctica. Nagisa sonrió con un deje burlón— Este Mako-chan es tan despistado…

Justo antes de lanzarse de lleno a la piscina, Makoto miró de refilón a Haruka, que asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de emoción.

—¿No lo has visto? —Rei ya se estaba exasperando.

—Sí, Haru-chan apenas parpadea… —Nagisa cruzó los brazos— ¿Parpadeará en el agua? Es su hábitat natural, porque ya sabes que…

—¡Nagisa-kun! —la voz de Rei estaba cargada de frustración mal oculta. Haruka miró en su dirección como si estuviese contemplando un muro.

—Creo que Haru-chan está intentando decirnos algo.

—A eso iba yo… —contestó Rei un poco irritado— Makoto-senpai antes estaba hablando, como en una conversación, pero Haruka-senpai no le respondía. Sin embargo, Makoto-senpai continuaba con el diálogo. ¡No lo entiendo!

Tampoco logró entender por qué Nagisa le dedicó aquella sonrisa cálida y a la vez juguetona. Creía que de un momento a otro Nagisa iba a revelarle de una vez por todas el secreto tras las tétricas interacciones de aquellos dos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó callado. Simplemente señaló a la piscina, donde Makoto terminaba su entrenamiento y daba paso a Haruka.

Haruka nadaba con tanta gracilidad que parecía estar danzando con el agua. Una vez terminado su espectáculo, vio la mano de Makoto dispuesta a ayudarle a levantarse.

—Haru-chan y Mako-chan comparten un vínculo muy especial —dijo Nagisa sin apartar la vista de sus amigos—. Un vínculo con el que no necesitan siempre palabras para hablar.

Rei escuchó aquellas palabras sin comprender del todo su significado, pero a la vez atraído y curioso por las ideas y conceptos que podían traer consigo. «Conque un vínculo especial, ¿eh?», se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin duda alguna, Haruka ejercía una extraña fascinación en todo aquel que lo veía nadar y Rei, desde luego, no había sido la excepción. Lo que tampoco era extraño era que todos coincidiesen en que, aunque en el agua era una delicia para la vista, Haruka en tierra era un pan sin sal. Tan maravilloso como inquietante podía resultar, Makoto parecía ser el único que siempre hacía encajar todas las piezas del puzzle sin mayor esfuerzo. Navegaba en la mente de Haruka y pescaba sus pensamientos en silencio.

Ajustándose las gafas una vez más, Rei concluyó que jamás había visto cosa semejante.


End file.
